Love in the Time of Piracy
by spikeismyvampirelover
Summary: In the time of epic romances, tall ships, great halls and dark times, letters spoke what whispers could not. In the styles of Napoleon, Josephine, Beethoven and other great romantics, I give you the letters of Jack and Elizabeth. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the Time of Piracy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, that belongs to Disney inc.**

**A/N: In the time of epic romances, tall ships, great halls and dark times, letters spoke what whispers could not. In the styles of Napoleon, Josephine, Beethoven and other great romantics, I give you the letters of Jack and Elizabeth. **

**ooo**

Dearest,

Months have passed since word of you has reached my ears. Life here is bleak and the outlook is rather grey. The rain never ceases, running down the cobbled streets to the harbor like a small river, green moss covers the gardens, the pathways slick and grimy. And the gloom...not even candles can punctuate the oppressive black that seems to linger within my room. Its laughable but some days I find myself pouting like a small child. I miss the warm sunshine and swaying palms of home.

Jane is of course, as you said, an extremely amiable woman and has been very kind to me since my arrival. We take our tea together daily and I've enjoyed getting to hear her wild tales of all her visitors, including quite a number about you. I hope there is some way I can repay her for her kindness, she has held my hand through the turmoil of the past few weeks and I cannot thank her enough. In fact it was she who suggested I begin writing to you. Needless to say the thought had crossed my mind, but it was only through her ingenuity that we settled on an address that we hope will allow this letter to reach you.

I write to you today from my little writing table in my Blue Room. These days it is the only place where I feel any sense of peace. There is a large window that over looks the gardens and if one looks very hard, one can see a glimpse of the grey waters of the sea. I can't even tell you how pitiful this arrangement seems when compared to my favorite desk in our cabin upon the _Pearl._ How I miss the sea. As I sit here writing to you, my dearest, I can watch the rain droplets fall against the shrouded panes of glass, like so many tears upon my face. And with all certainty, my love, I know you are gone, lost to the seas, truly lost to me. My heart is indescribably heavy, you are gone, leagues of ocean separate us and months of time span between us. I still cannot pretend to understand why you felt you must leave without me, leave me behind on this dreary shore . You made your choice and I had no other option but to accept.

But even still, as I walk my little hilltop each eve to look for the flash of black sails, I feel you. I feel you so strongly I fear if I closed my eyes I could feel your arms wrapped around me, hear your voice whispering tales of the sea into my ear, even feel the warmth of a island bonfire and the sweet burn of spiced rum. Know that every day, I awake for this feeling, I awake for you. And it is with this feeling that I know I will find you. Watch for me in the eastern sky, dearest, for my love for you will give me the wings I need to fly home to you. If this letter should reach you before my return, know that I shall heed your warnings, but that the peril of my journey is naught compared to my sorrow at our prolonged separation. I shall set sail in two months upon Captain Gabriel Livingstone's vessel, _Sea Nymph_. He seems to be an honorable and pleasant man, so I dare to hope my voyage will be as enjoyable as it can without you by my side. I think of you always. The sea will bring us together again.

Devotedly yours,

Elizabeth

**ooo**


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie,

What in the name of Davy Jones himself have you done to me? Never before have I thought or worried over a woman as much as I do your pretty little face. I only pray that this letter reaches you before your departure. Dearie, might you explain how to you intend to cross the Atlantic Ocean in your condition? Do you not think my intention in entrusting you and your care to Jane was only for your own safety? I do remember leaving you with quite a sum of gold before I left, but surely not enough for you to afford passage back to the Caribbean love? Will there be a medic aboard? I swear to God, Lizzie, you will be the death of me after all, I will worry after you like a dithering fool if this voyage is indeed to take place. Which, against my desire to see you and hold you in my arms again, I sincerely hope does not occur.

I cannot deny however that I would greatly enjoy seeing you as you must be now. How adorable my Lizzie must be with your little belly? My memories of you laying in your feminine glory amongst my bedding must appease me for the time being. Though the lads would undoubtably say I'm going soft, I cannot express how much I miss waking up to your smiling face each morning, darlin. Your golden hair spread over my pillow, arm wrapped across my chest, hearing you sigh softly in my ear as you dream.

Memories aside, it won't do to have you traveling at the time. Perhaps the wind shall turn my sails your way? Would that please you dearie? A visit or two to span the next half year, until you and our new little friend may join me at the helm?

Jane is a dear old maid, I'm pleased to hear you approve of the accomidations I chose for you in jolly old England. I know it lacks the amusements of town you are no doubt used to from your upbringing, but I find it saturated with the enchanting beauty of the English countryside I knew as a young lad.

The novelty of us writing is oddly charming, I quite like it. Please pass on my compliments to Jane. Till your next letter my love, let our words suffice our desires for now, I have a feeling you may be seeing dear old Jack before you know it. Be safe, love.

Yours,

Jack

P.S The lads found this aboard the last ship we had the fortune to come upon and brought it to me, thinking you might fancy it. I know how you enjoy your baubles and sparkly things. It would please me very much if you might take to wearing it so that the next time our paths cross I may have the pleasure of seeing it upon your lovely neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest,

I had just stepped out into the garden to take Jane's little carriage down to the harbor to make my final arrangements for my voyage next month when I heard something small and light fall to the ground from the door hinge behind me. What luck to have received your letter at this very moment.

As for your request for me to delay my travels, I accept your offer. Am I simply to wait for the surprise of seeing you once more? Or might'n you tell me when the winds shall turn your sails my way? Will it be safe for you to return my dearest? Shall we meet as always at the stroke of midnight but one? Please write as soon as you can, for you are never far from my worries or my thoughts.

It seems your desire to see me with, as you put it, "my little belly" will be fulfilled after all my dearest, and earlier than you expected. Have you an inkling of to what I am referring? Let me take a moment to explain. With most of my days unoccupied, dreary and dull, I've taken to wandering down to the stables to see the carriage horses and have befriended Jane's little stable boy, Richard. He's a slight lad of about 14 and not only is he a master with the tenants of her stables, but is quite the illustrator. Upon receiving your last letter a few days ago I happened to come upon him in the gardens and asked if I might sit for a portrait! He's a poor lad and since I knew his mother ill, I gave him one of your pretty gold coins as payment for this little drawing I hope you will enjoy. Pray do not laugh too long over my enlarged state and my odd grimace, it is quite a deal more difficult to move or sit in one position for so long that one might expect, my love, so I fear my expression is not quite the one of endearment I had hoped for.

Our little one kicked today...I cannot express to you how much I wish you could have been there Jack. I put my hand over my stomach and I could feel that little one just kicking and jumping away inside me. It seems you passed your spirit on to our little creation before he's even left me. I am sure he is excited to meet you. I've heard the servant's talk, in Africa they say that unborn children can hear their parents voices even through the walls of my womb. Can you imagine? Upon hearing this, i've taken to reading your letters as well as some of my favorite books aloud, its nice to think I might have a wee bit of company in my solitude.

As for the for the landscape, you were quite right as always, my captain, for I have fallen in love with this wild country here. The land so green and young. It could never replace the sea in my heart of hearts, but if I were to remain on land, especially in a nothern country such as this, I think part of me would be content to roam the hills and fells of this land. A short carriage ride and from there an shorter walk from our little cottage is a large sea cliff. Today I had Richard bring along a little blanket, a little basket of refreshments and a carry-along writing table to this cliff so that perhaps you can feel the serene beauty as I form this letter. The wind is cool and pleasant, tinged with the salt we love, I can hear the waves crashing far below against the rocks...little sea birds line the cliffs, looking for fish and stray crumbs.

Jane as always, sends her love and wishes you safe travels. Please take a moment and send my thanks to all your boys - it seems your impeccable taste in fine jewels has rubbed off on them, and this little bauble is a stunning example. Since first opening your letter and feeling the weight of it slide out of the little envelope and onto my palm, I have never undone its clasp upon my neck. It is without doubt, the most beautiful, treasured gift I have ever received. Thank you, my love. I feel as if I have another little piece of you here with me. Were I upon the ship, I would without doubt have you braid this little locket into my hair. But as I still on occasion have the duty of attending little gatherings in town, this desire must be postponed until you see fit to have me and our little one join you at the helm once more.

Indeed Jack, let our words suffice our desires. Know that I love you, and that you are my only waking thought.

Devotedly yours,

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie,

No sooner had I walked into the Rose and Compass to rest meself for the night (to my great regret, I must report our favorite little pub, The Plow and Hoe Inn, is no longer in business), did I see Josephine's plump little fist waving a letter in the air and insisting I read it at once. How clever of you Lizzie, to send your letter to the best inn on Tortuga, our enemies would not think to check for our letters here since they know we are often patrons of the Faithful Bride.

As for our meeting, you are right in your previous assessment that England mightn't be our safest option, love. Has thee considered a trip to Paris? Surely, Lizzie, the thought might have crossed your mind? You must have at least felt the lure of some of your favorite, and might I say dearest, very _expensive_, little Parisian gowns and baubles? France might be our best option thus far, and I am sure Jane would be agreeable to a little endeavour out of the countryside. We shall not lack for entertainment in France.. that is of course, if I decide to let you leave my cabin for less than an hour, I expect to keep you extremely busy during our little rondez-vous and I can promise love you will not leave from our parting..._unfulfilled._ But alas if we should decide to clothe ourselves and take our leave from the Pearl, I have no doubt you will enjoy the sights of Paris and the Opera as much as I do watching the little frenchies attempt to be socially amiable.

Seeing your beautiful face love, in your little portrait has been a steady source of happy amusement for "your boys" for the past several weeks. As I swear on me mum's shrunken head, I saw Gibbs wipe his eyes more than once. Have no doubt that you are greatly missed my all, lass. Gibbs keeps muttering about raising the little lad or lass up right with stories, Woodie is already making "lesson plans" to teach the little one religion while Egg Head is no doubt concocting some scheme to teach him how to climb the mast before he can walk. However, it is apparently unanimous that you and I are to impart "the pirate song". I thought hearing this would please you, love, as I cannot lie it did me.

Your Richard I'm afraid did not do you justice in your little portrait, for it seems he can not capture the fire within you in his pastels and oils. But secretly I think this is for the best, if I had seen your face as I so vividly remember it next to me each night, I would have sailed to London straight away simply to hold you once more my love.

We are to sail for Antigua tomorrow to relieve the Pearl of some of her rather recent riches. I will send dear Norrie your love and well wishes. The last I heard his little underground trading business was going rather well for him, and it seems his bloodlust for me has significantly cooled after a few, shall we say, introductions to former native female acquaintences of Barbossa's that still live on the island.

We shall return to Tortuga within a month. I look forward to receiving another letter dearest one. Schedule your trip to Paris, I will see you sooner than you think.

Yours, always.

Captain Jack Sparrow

A/N: Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, this one is for you - thank you for the prompt I needed, I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest one,

There are not words to describe the feeling of joy that consumes me every moment I think of our future reunion.

I've missed you so.

The thought of feeling your arms around me once more fills me with warmth. This reverie has been my solitary comfort since receiving your last letter. The proportions of our little one within me have grown faster than my expectations, I seem to have lost sight of my own feet! Between you and I, my love, I don't quite miss the sight of them - they have been so tender and swollen as of late, I've taken to roaming in my bare feet through the carpeted halls of the cottage and even in the dewy grass during my morning exercises. Jane accompanies me each morning along with Richard now on our little walks down the hillside path to the sea cliffs. Though I know we are to meet in France, I cannot help but search the horizon every dawn for the flash of your sails, my love. According to our dear Jane, I have but a few months left before our little one is to join me, dare I hope you shall steal me away in the night soon after? Like a wicked little water nymph, will you slip through my window ajar to steal me from my sleeping bed and our infant from its cradle to dance with us across the waves?

As you know, I have not been to Paris since I was a young girl and I cannot deny I would enjoy roaming the grand streets around Champs-Elysees once more. When I lived at my father's manor in Port Royal, my few friends still living in Europe would write of the natural splendor of Paris in springtime. I am anxious to experience this with you Jack. That is of course, should we chose to deny ourselves the pleasure of the most basic and corporeal of reunions. I would not have imagined you to be partial to French Opera, should we have the time to spare perhaps we could enjoy a performance. As for my taste in, as you so eloquently phrased it, 'very expensive little Parisian gowns and baubles' my only reply to you, my captain, is you would be wise to remember every woman has her vices. You would also be wise to remember that although I already have my fair share of pretty, frilly, nonsensical baubles, I shall _always_ and _have_ always preferred simple breeches and a shirt from my lover.

It would now be prudent to warn you that you must see fit to forgive me my dearest, for any flights of temper I may exhibit during our visit. Although I cannot personally attest to being difficult, (I believe the phrase "shrill" was used) Jane and Richard both are kind enough to tell me when my requests and temper border on unreasonable. Jane also requested I mention that my current state makes many a woman harsh and trying and that you must need forgive me for any slights that may occur in my behavior. I assure you my love I shall try my hardest not to be cross with you..you must know that even at your best you can be very trying at times...but I am confident that the rapture of our meeting shall overshadow any negative emotion I may inadvertently express.

I am pleased to hear you will be paying James a visit. I have often worried over his fate in Antigua and I look forward to hearing first hand news from you. I would never have expected James to run such a wildly successful black market trade route. James, of all people! Hearing that Barbossa's "female acquaintences" have aided in welcoming James to the island, while not a surprise by any means, is welcome news as well. I hope they are all happy. Has Barbossa seen fit to resume speaking to you once more? He really should learn not to take your catty comments so seriously...no doubt I shall have to speak with him once more and we shall soon be back in each other's good graces. A codger he may be...but, and perhaps this is my pregnancy affecting my emotions once more, he can be quite endearing beneath his rough exterior. Though your differences are great, you must see to remind him that you were once friends my dearest. Our alliances are all we have, we cannot afford to lose such friendship. Underneath it all, you two respect one another...remind him for me, Jack.

Jane and I look forward to seeing you soon, mon cher, but lest our letter should fall into the wrong hands, let us leave the details of our meeting in a code. Our anniversary nears, let us meet on this date. It is the only date I know we shall _both_ remember for our various reasons.

Be safe.

All my love,

Elizabeth

P.S As you know, I keep regular correspondence with the Keepers of the Code and various officials at Shipwreck Cove (there is no rest for the maternal amongst sea thieves it would seem!), and your father absolutely _insists_ we come to call upon him during our eventual journey back to the West Indies. He prayed I would tell his "dear Jackie" that he never thought you would provide him a legitimate grandchild (perhaps one of the first documented in the family line) and that if fate had led us together, surely the wind would blow towards Shipwreck cove so he could hold the little lad/lass upon his knee. Personally, I fear he might rival Gibbs as resident story teller for the little one! Kisses to you from the northern coast.


	6. Chapter 6

Fair Lizzie,

I will never be able to express to you how difficult I found it to leave your gently slumbering beauty this dawn. Your hair shimmered like so many strands of silken gold in the sweet morning light upon our sheets, your lips full and red, your cheeks stained with the most delicate flush...my constant living temptation, Lizzie. Were my religion not secured to that of the sea, you would no doubt be my divine, my earthly goddess.

Our time in Paris was, as always, much too short. I do of course apologize once more for not taking you to the opera, to the shops, or quite frankly anywhere else besides your little hotel where we found ourselves last night and our cabin on our little river boat . I apologize simply to speak (or moreover, write) the words...you must realize I don't genuinely mean one word of said apology, as I cannot think of a better use for one's time than how we celebrated our reunion...for three days. I must admit I rather enjoyed the challenge of your little belly and find it exceedingly regrettable I was not able to stay longer and explore more new and exciting methods of _celebrating_.

I do implore you and Jane to take a few days to enjoy the sights and take little walks along the River Seine, perhaps nip into Notre Dame and as always put in a good word for my blackened soul (I'm afraid if I were to make an appearance in the holy place myself, love, the holy water would boil over). I've left you a bit of coin to cover your little stay, I hope you will relax and enjoy yourselves at least a wee bit before returning to the countryside for your lie-in.

By the time you read this, I shall no doubt be traveling down river, my goal as always the helm of the _Pearl_, getting ready to make our way across the Atlantic once more. The lads and I leave with our hearts heavy, love, mine heaviest of all. Have no doubts, Lizzie, as soon as you and our little one may safely join us on our escapades across the sea, you will be by my side.

I send you all my love as always, Goddess Divine.

Jack


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest,

I should've recognized your intentions the moment you suggested we take a stroll from your little "borrowed" river boat to my hotel suite. Pirate. You know me too well I fear, for if we had remained upon the Seine until morning, Calypso herself could not have persuaded me to leave your company.

I enjoyed our time together on the water once more...although, the gentle rocking of the river was only a bleak echo of the Sea, the siren that calls to my very soul. And the Pearl, how I miss her full, black sails and sweeping deck. She is the only woman to whom I would entrust your safety upon such dangerous waters as you always face, I'm happy to have seen she has kept such a promise to me in my absence, and I cannot wait for us all to be united once more.

Jane extends her thanks for your gift of gold coin and amusement, we've enjoyed nearly a fortnight in Paris together...taking in the sights, the diversions, the music, the art, and of course quite my favorite at the moment, the heavenly food and pastries. There is a little boulangerie across the street from Le Meurice and Jane and I have taken to picking up a little box of cakes and treats each morning to accompany our afternoon tea. I must confess, Jack, I must've eaten nearly a half dozen at one sitting! I wish I could partake of the exquisite French wine, but alas Jane has been quite firm with me and kept me from all forms of such drink.

I count the days until we can be reunited once more... I write to you now from the little desk next to the bed in my suite it seems you occupied with me so long ago. We are to return to the countryside this afternoon as (and I'm sure you took notice during your visit) our little one has grown quite large indeed and it is not quite as comfortable to walk around as I would like. Jane tells me I will have to be put to bed rest within another fortnight, and our little one will join us not too long after. My anticipation builds with every day ...I await the day I may welcome such a little creature into our world. How I but wish you could be here alongside me.

I can hear the carriage approaching so I must regrettably draw this letter to a premature close. You are my heart's only thought, my captain. Write to me as soon as you reach a suitable port, for I have but an inkling my next letter to you shall contain joyous news indeed.

All of my love,

Elizabeth


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie:

We reached warmer waters several days ago and I found myself once more comfortably situated at the Rose and Crown with your letter. I apologize for the lateness of my reply, our journey across the Atlantic brought us a storm we spent four days riding out and a near run in with the East India Trading Company I would've been glad to avoid all together. However, as we reached the caribbean fair fate smiled upon the lads and I once more and we happened upon three ships flying French colors. Thinking of our recent parting, we raised our colors and easily overtook them. You continue to bring me fair winds, beautiful seas and the best of luck dearie. Our French ships were revealed in reality to be Spanish ships with holds filled with coin that brought exhultaion and jubilation to me and the lads. I feel it safe to say our little one will be well off for most of his (or her) youth, as will you and I dear Lizzie.

By now I assume Jane has kept you under lock and key in your bedroom for your lying-in. I cannot imagine how restless you must feel, love, I admire Jane for having the sheer force of will (nay, courage) to attempt to keep you from activity. I can only imagine her efforts to be a combination of pleading and utter bribery (Do not lie to me Lizzie, I can only imagine you with your stack of new novels on your little bedside table she must have provided for you.) Has thee thought of names yet for our little lad or lass? Gibbs brought up the notion to the lads and me over sup a few nights past, and it has been a source of constant amusement for the crew ever since. I have heard hundreds, nay, thousands of possibilities by now, and I am curious as always love, to hear your thoughts on the subject.

I await your news, Lizzie. Give me word, and I shall turn my sails your way once more.

Yours,

Jack

**ooo**

**A/N: This story is nearing its end, only two more letters are to come with a possible epilogue. I can't tell you all how much I've enjoyed writing this story, I'm sad to see it go. Please review and say hello :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lover,

You must believe me when I say there are simply no words...

I feel as if I have written over a hundred beginnings to this letter over the past week and yet...I can never seem to form the phrases in my own hand. This past fortnight has been most wearisome, taking a toll on both my swollen body and fragile spirit. You must have come to the conclusion, clever Jack, that my heart and soul lies in shattered fragments without your presence by my side. For these eight months, I have felt as but a opaque shadow of my former self...Do you remember the young girl you met on the docks of Port Royal all those years ago?

Some days I look into my little mirror and I can barely catch a glimpse of that young governor's daughter with a sharp tongue and ingenuous conviction staring back at me. Have I ever taken the time, my dearest one, to thank you for this transformation? You saw something within me that day, my love, an intangible force within me that I could not reconcile with myself. But you, _you_ my captain have brought it fruition these past years. It is from you teachings that I have grown and stretched my fledgling wings. It is by your artist's hand that I have been sculpted from naive girl into womanhood. It is from your love that I am who I am, and you must know that I intend to spend the rest of my life thanking you for these acts of love and kindness. I am brimming with happiness and warmth. From the first moment you stole my heart, I swore to follow you anywhere, even unto death. I live only for your love. Is there anything possible to hold us back now? Now that we have experienced first hand what our adversaries have only heard in distant whispers? Jane has often told me that you and I were never meant to be with one another, but fate herself intervened and brought two people together as star crossed lovers. I feel differently of course, for I know that you and I would always have made our union, not giving a damn towards fate or any other force. No one ever thought the legendary, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would chain himself to one woman, as no one thought the fair Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann would fall into a place within the difficult, bloodthirsty lives of pirates. You have not corrupted my spirit, just as I have not broken yours. We have tamed each other.

And I must thank you yet again, as it is from your gentle touch and virile gift that hast grown in my womb that you have brought me my greatest joy. Not four days after receiving your letter did I awaken from my sleep from hot, sharp pains from my belly. Jane having risen from her bed at my yell, called for the midwife to journey to our little seaside cottage from town. I will save my tales of the long hours of pain, sweat and blood for when we are upon the Pearl once more, as it was far more painful and near as gory as many of the battles we have fought together. The comfort of Jane's hand grasping my own and the thought of welcoming a little piece of you into the night kept me sane...kept me strong.

I have borne a son, and he is more precious to me than anything I imagined possible. He was born at 2 o'clock in the morning (from birth it seems he already has your penchant for keeping late nights!) on October the 13th. He looks so like you, Jack, with your dark hair...his eyes are blue, but Jane tells me they will likely change into your dark brown within weeks. They already sparkle with good humor. I have the greatest love for him, and I know he will gain yours the moment you hold him in your arms. Nature has given him a sweet and utterly good character, he is full of good qualities. He laughs easily and hardly ever cries, and the sound of the ocean's waves gently lulls him into a peaceful slumber. I have decided I will not give him a proper name until we are together once more, you must meet him first my love and see his good nature before he is properly christened.

Fly swiftly across the ocean to us, my love. Your wife and child await your arrival with ever increasing excitement and anticipation.

All of my love,

Elizabeth


	10. Chapter 10

**ooo**

Jane:

I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality and kindness. I regret that I must restrain myself to express my gratitude in paper and ink in the stead of extending salutations and devoted thanks in person, but you must understand my plight in having to conduct my business in the dead of night. Rest assured your tenants are in the best of care and they send their warmest affections and wishes to you.

Forgive me for taking them from you so suddenly...know that they have grown very fond of you, but alas I am a selfish man at heart and could not longer bear their separation from me.

We'll see you soon, Jane. We are safe, we are well.

Kindest regards from me and...I confess I find the words to still be exciting and foreign as ever...my family.

Jack

P.S. I see from Lizzie's bedroom I was correct in a previous assumption regarding literature and bribery. I have left you a small token of my thanks to reimburse you for such clever tactics. May the wind blow us back to you soon.

_P.P.S. Dearest Jane_ - _Jack insisted we leave at once under the veil of blackest eve, I cannot thank you enough for your loyal friendship, tender care and devotion to me and our little one. All of my love, dear friend, we shall return soon as little Edward greatly misses your lullabies. Yours, Lizzie._

**ooo**

**Fin.**

**A/N: Dearest readers: I hope you enjoyed this little series of letters as much as I did writing them. Thank you to the various authors who inspired me in these letters: Ted and Terry (of course), Napoleon Bonaparte and his lovely Josephine, Ludwig Beethoven, and fan fiction writers Hidge, Braun and others who I am sad to say I have misplaced in my memory. You know who you are, and I thank you. xx SIMVL**


End file.
